Rivales mais pas ennemies
by Twask
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, au beau milieu de la nuit, inquiète de l'état de son amie, Huntress accourait au chevet de Black Canary ? S'il relève de son rôle de rivale auprès de la blonde de la réconforter dans n'importe quel type de situation, il n'est pas dit qu'elle n'en profiterait pas un peu au passage... [Femslash. Black Canary x Huntress]


Salut, la populace ! Je devrais dormir, mais je me suis souvenue de cette avalanche de One-Shot que je m'étais fixé pour objectif de poster avant la fin de l'année. Bien-sûr, flemmarde et bête comme je suis, c'est à trois heures du matin que je le fais, plutôt que lors d'un après-midi calme et tranquille, assise à mon bureau, au chaud, seule, et mon casque sur les oreilles. M'enfin, que voulez-vous ? Il est des choses qui sont faites pour ne pas être changées, et cette manie chez moi de tout faire aux moments les moins adéquats en fait clairement partie !

Voici donc mon premier OS dans l'univers de DC Comics ! Sont mises en scène Huntress et Black Canary, alors que cette dernière a un coup de blouse après s'être faite larguée par Green Arrow.

J'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce super-héros. Peut-être qu'il aime sincèrement Black Canary, mais en ce qui me concerne, il a encore bien des choses à prouver. Rien qu'au niveau de la fidélité, il est pas ce qui se fait de plus clean. Wait... Pour reformuler simplement : ma haine pour lui est sans limite. Je m'en tiendrai donc à ces quelques mots, plutôt que de déblatérer sur son compte pendant des heures et des heures (en plus, ça, je l'ai déjà fait, et j'ai horreur de me répéter).

Conclusion : je trouve ce One-Shot assez moyen. Je le poste parce que je l'avais déjà fait, jadis, pour finalement le retirer et renvoyer toutes les fautes qui le peuplaient en oblivion. Sans ça, sans doute serait-il resté dans mes dossiers à prendre la poussière -ce qui, reconnaissez-le, reste somme-toute assez moyen.

Je m'égare de nouveau. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, comme il est coutume de le faire, en espérant de tout cœur vous revoir un jour lire l'une de mes fanfictions. J'en ai encore un paquet à poster, d'ailleurs, alors je vais éviter de m'attarder... Heu... Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout est à DC Comics, bla, bla, bla...

* * *

- Quoi ?! Arrête de me dire que tu fais ça pour moi ! Tu as toujours résonné comme ça, et je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec toi ! Tu le sais pourtant très bien !

- Tu es fatiguée… Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Au lieu de m'envoyer balader, dis-moi plutôt où est le problème… Tu n'es plus une aussi bonne rivale, ces derniers temps, je veux savoir ce que tu as.

Cela faisait une bonne heure déjà que les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient au sujet d'un certain coup de fatigue ayant pris Black Canary, et qui, depuis, lui faisait refuser tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Elle vivait recluse dans son appartement, avec pour seule vue sur le dehors sa gigantesque baie vitrée, par laquelle était d'ailleurs passée Huntress.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de te plaindre de mon manque d'énergie, profites-en plutôt ! Tu as enfin l'occasion de me détrôner, alors au lieu de venir te mêler de mes affaires-… ! s'apprêtait à répliquer la blonde.

- Tu as eu un problème avec Oliver, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Helena, clairvoyante.

Cette observation pourtant véridique stoppa net Dinah dans son élan destructeur, et l'acheva littéralement, la faisant fondre en larmes.

- Je suis désolée… soupira la brune, s'avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

- D'après-lui, je ne suis plus assez ''jeune'' pour une simple relation amoureuse, articula-t-elle, progressant lentement jusqu'à son canapé, essuyant comme elle pouvait les traces humides qui parsemaient ses joues et menaçaient de faire couler son mascara.

- Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que tu lui demandes de l'épouser… hasarda Helena, marchant sur ses pas et la rejoignant sur le cuir du sofa.

- Mais je ne veux rien de tout ça ! Juste une relation stable ! Est-ce trop demander aux hommes de pouvoir comprendre que l'on veut passer du temps avec eux sans rien attendre de plus que des sentiments réciproques ?! Et dire que je ne suis pas assez jeune… quel enfoiré… Je lui en faisais, moi, des remarques sur ses habitudes vieux jeu… ?!

- Calme-toi, Dinah… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… Il ne te méritait pas… Je peux te le promettre…

- C'est assez ironique que la personne qui tienne finalement le plus à moi soit également ma plus grande rivale… souligna la blonde, laissant son interlocutrice passer un bras dans son dos pour doucement le lui caresser.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manquerais si tu disparaissais, Dinah… avoua-t-elle, un sourire triste fendant son air d'accoutumer moqueur.

L'intéressée hocha tristement la tête, comme si elle avait du regret à entendre ces paroles, et laissa son visage disparaitre entre la paume de ses mains.

- Pour tout te dire, ajouta même la brune, je ne vais pas te cacher qu'avec Question... ce n'est plus un amour aussi épanoui qu'il ne l'était... J'hésite à y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes...

- Si j'étais sautée par la fenêtre, tu l'aurais aussi fait ? émit la blonde, sceptique, un sourcil arqué.

- Ça n'aurait été que pour mieux te rattraper, répondit-elle, enlevant son masque et adressant un clin d'œil discret à sa rivale.

- Hm... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu finisses par te montrer au grand jour devant moi... J'avais toujours cru que c'était ce à quoi tu tenais le plus, cette facette de ta personnalité…

- Hé bien, honnêtement : oui, ça a été le cas un certain temps. Mais ces derniers jours... j'y accorde moins d'importance. Je suppose que c'est te voir en si mauvaise posture qui m'a troublée...

- C'est vraiment la Huntress que je connais qui est en train de me parler ? Jamais tu n'aurais tenu de tels propos en temps normal. Je te connais beaucoup plus provocatrice et moqueuse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de te vanner...

Restant sur ce silence, elle enleva sa cape, sa ceinture, et posa le tout sur une chaise à proximité, puis revint à sa place, croisant les jambes, puis les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Alors ? finit-elle par lâcher, comme ça, au milieu de rien.

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment tu vas faire, pour Oliver ? Tu ne vas pas rester collée aux bask' d'une raclure dans son genre, quand-même ? Tu mérites mille fois mieux que lui !

- Merci, merci beaucoup, Helena... Je suis tellement... tellement faible... Je me demande ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas derrière moi pour assurer mes arrières...

- Tu n'irais pas loin, si tu veux mon avis, précisa-t-elle, posant sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde, en profitant pour se rapprocher de quelques nouveaux centimètres.

Ses doigts tremblèrent au contact de la peau de son amie, et elle la sentit également frémir. Avec une symbiose parfaite, elles relevèrent leur visage, et se rendant compte de ce même mouvement, poursuivirent en se détournant à l'opposé total l'une de l'autre.

Leurs visages étaient cramoisis. Huntress ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle en venait à se demander : « Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Tout allait si bien... ».

Elle n'était pas la seule des deux à être handicapée par le silence, mais c'était bien chez elle que la gêne se traduisait le plus : de légers spasmes au niveau de sa main, alors forcément ressentis par Black Canary, le fait qu'elle se morde la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, le poing qu'elle gardait jusqu'alors fermé et qui ne cessait de trembler… Tout.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, remit toutes ses affaires en place, et marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la zone de vide perforée à même la baie vitrée à l'aide de ses gadgets. Elle posa une main sur son rebord, prête à s'élancer hors de chez son ancienne collègue, mais fut rattrapée de justesse par cette dernière, qui lui empoigna fermement l'avant bras encore tendu derrière elle.

- N-Non... bredouilla-t-elle. Enfin... Prends au moins ça...

Ceci dit, elle se pencha jusqu'à être à portée du visage de la brune, et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, posant la main qu'elle avait encore libre sur la hanche de sa partenaire.

Les yeux de la Bertinelli, illuminés par une étincelle de tristesse depuis le début de leur conversation, s'écarquillèrent soudain et prirent une toute autre forme. Mais dévorée par le désir d'aller plus loin, elle relâcha le verre et plaqua Dinah contre, assurant toutefois une éventuelle chute en plaçant son bras derrière elle.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres toujours closes et tant convoitées, et la fit docilement pénétrer l'intérieur de sa bouche, entamant alors un baiser passionné, signifiant chez elle l'accomplissement de son rêve le plus précieux.

Quand elles se séparèrent, la brune aux cheveux d'ébène gratifia sa compagne d'un véritable sourire, le premier sans doute depuis... toujours, et s'éclipsa avant même qu'elle ne lui ait répondu.

Pour la blonde, tout devenait clair. L'intérêt qu'elle lui avait soudain porté en cette heure avancée de la nuit, l'absence de moqueries malgré la situation… l'ensemble de ces petits détails. Mais également autre chose... un autre sentiment trouvait lui aussi son sens. Ce qu'elle avait toujours vu comme une simple complicité féminine se révélait être bien plus qu'une sympathie ou estime qu'elles se portaient l'une l'autre : c'était le véritable amour.

Au diable ce Robin des Bois d'opérette… elle avait trouvé bien mieux.


End file.
